Jonah Orion
Jonah Orion of the Blood Ravens Chapter.]] Jonah Orion is the Blood Ravens Space Marine Chapter's Chief Librarian and an individual of fearsome psychic power. Focused on supporting his brethren, he is a flexible Veteran Astartes who amplifies the effectiveness of his allies in battle. History Chief Librarian of the Blood Ravens, Jonah Orion is a psyker of tremendous renown and power. Jonah had served as a Librarian of the Blood Ravens under Captain Gabriel Angelos, Commander of the Watch and leader of the Blood Ravens' 3rd Company, since the Tartarus Campaign. During the First Aurelian Crusade, he was one of the Chapter's Librarians tasked with battling against the Tyranid Hive Mind of the encroaching splinter fleet of Hive Fleet Leviathan who had entered the Sub-sector Aurelia intent on devouring all of its worlds. This bought time for Captain Gabriel and his Company to make their way towards the Ice World of Aurelia. While traveling through the Warp, Jonah would end up being the sole survivor of the dozen Librarians, Navigators and Astropaths who were accompanying Captain Angelos at the start of the First Aurelian Crusade. -Familiar, arrayed for war.]] Following this ordeal, Jonah's powerful psychic abilities would play an instrumental role in rooting out several pockets of Tyranid bioforms left over from the original invasion over the course of the following standard year. During the Third Aurelian Crusade, Jonah fought against his Chaos-corrupted, daemonically-ascended Chapter Master, Azariah Kyras, upon the Dead World of Cyrene, and was thought to have been mortally wounded during the final push to Kyras' position. Miraculously, Jonah survived his grievous wounds. Understanding the gravity of Jonah's sacrifices for the Chapter and his undeniable role in their victory against the Arch-Traitor Kyras, the newly-appointed Chapter Master Gabriel Angelos promoted Jonah to the rank of Chief Librarian. Now, it is Jonah's desire to redefine psyker culture within the Blood Ravens Chapter so that heresy can never again breed within. Due to the nature of their gene-seed, the Blood Ravens will always have a higher distribution of psykers within their ranks than other Astartes Chapters. It is Jonah's duty as the Chief Librarian to ensure that they do not again stray and fall to the predations of the Ruinous Powers. During the events of the Acheron Campaign to recover the Aeldari artefact known as the Spear of Khaine, Jonah Orion again played a crucial role with the Blood Ravens and their allies of the moment -- the Aeldari of Craftworld Biel-Tan and an Ork horde under the control of the Warboss Gorgutz, to defeat the Bloodthirster of Khorne known as the "Storm Prince" on the world of Acheron, which had recently emerged from the Warp. Abilities with fearsome power.]] As a Chief Librarian and potent psyker, Jonah Orion has a number of unique psychic abilities: *''Fury of the Ancients'' - Jonah is able to channel his psychic power through his Cherub-Familiar, dealing damage to enemies and temporarily boosting the reaction speed in combat of his allies. *''Emperor's Light'' - Jonah can call forth an expanding field of light that increases the damage done by his allies while disabling the enemy's attacks and vision. *''Stonewall'' - Jonah can telekinetically reshape the earth and erect a ring of impassable barriers around himself that absorb all incoming and outgoing fire. Wargear *'Power Armour' *'Psychic Hood' *'Force Hammer' *'Bolt Pistol' *'Plasma Pistol' Sources *''Dawn of War II - Chaos Rising'' (PC Game) *''Dawn of War II - Retribution'' (PC Game) *Dawn of War.com - Spotlight: Jonah Orion *''Dawn of War III'' (PC Game) es:Jonah Orion Category:J Category:O Category:Blood Ravens Category:Characters Category:Imperial Characters Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines Category:Warhammer 40,000 video games